<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Said family Went To War. by Lillian_nator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334934">You Said family Went To War.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator'>Lillian_nator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Said Family Went To War. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy didn't like to compare his brothers from SMP Earth to the new family he has found. </p><p>But sometimes, the similarities are uncanny. </p><p>And sometimes, they are so, so different. </p><p>... </p><p>Too different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Said Family Went To War. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Said family Went To War.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOO new format. </p><p>I've planned out a few fics with this type of format, and started to write them instead of writing Skeppy's chapter for (this is home) so I am very sorry. </p><p>After I finish "(this is home)" I will probably focus on "Visions of Blood and Tears" for a few days, and then write the next two one-shots. They are going to be a pair, and will be called "When I was The Center of Your Universe" and "You're Still The Center of Mine". They are going to be from Dreams P.O.V, but don't be surprised if I make a version about Techno or Phil. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>You said family went to war </b></i>
</p><p>Tommy remembers when he fought his brothers - it was never pretty. </p><p>Sometimes, it was over petty arguments, like who had to take out the trash, or whether or not Wilbur took food off of Techno’s plate. </p><p>Those were the fun arguments. The ones that would end in playful slaps, or tickle fights. The one’s where Tommy got to swear at his brothers without getting in trouble. He didn’t mind those fights, in fact, he lived for those fights, the petty arguments, and constant bickering. That’s how he and his brothers expressed their love for eachother, at the time, they didn’t know another way. </p><p>They didn’t need another way, because those were the times when everyone was happy. </p><p>
  <i><b>You said that you have done it before</b></i>
</p><p>Most of the time, fighting with Dream was no different. </p><p>Tommy remembers when Dream used to shove pillows at the blonde to get him to be quiet. When, he would tackle Purpled to the ground to get him to pay attention. When he would throw Tubbo over his shoulders to make a point. </p><p>When the house was filled with laughter, and playful yells. </p><p>When SapNap could be found chasing Tubbo, who was too good at hiding in small spaces, much too good to ever be found. When George would jump on Dream, giving Tommy and Purpled a head start during tag. </p><p>When Dream was fun to be around. When Purpled was still on good terms with Tubbo and Tommy. When George didn’t feel bad about messing around. When SapNap could look the boys in the eyes. </p><p>When they were still a family. </p><p>
  <i><b>You said that you fought your brothers</b></i>
</p><p>Tommy remembered a specific night, a Tuesday, when he was 9. </p><p>“Tommy -” Techno had yelled from his bedroom, Tommy was in the kitchen, washing dishes. “Tommy, did you take my sword?” </p><p>“No.” Tommy’s reply had been short and blunt, but he actually didn’t take it, so he felt no need to speak more than that. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Techno’s reply had been quick. </p><p>“Yes,” Tommy had stated, finally looking up from the sink, and towards the direction of the bedrooms. “Have you checked with Wilbur?” </p><p>“Yes,” He had stated slyly, holding out the ‘s’. “Wilbur doesn’t have it. You’re gonna stick to your answer?” </p><p>“What?” Tommy had asked, turning off the faucet. “No, I promise you. I didn’t take it.” </p><p>“Well then,” Techno had started coming into view, “what was this doing in your room?” </p><p>Tommy’s eyes had widened at the sight of Techno’s shiny, enchanted, diamond sword in his brother’s hand. He honestly had no idea why it was in his room. </p><p>“Techno - Techno I swear, I didn’t take it. Wil set me up!” </p><p>Tommy had screamed that last part as Techno threw his brother over his shoulder. Heading towards the living room. </p><p>“Wil set you up, huh?” Techno had asked in a playful tone. </p><p>His older brother had thrown Tommy onto the couch. Tommy had been laughing the entire time. “He did, he really did!” </p><p>With a grin in his voice, Techno had softy stated, “Well then, you’re just going to have to make him pay.” </p><p>Tommy had laughed and ran through the house, running into Wilbur’s room. Wilbur, who had been sitting on his bed, got up at the sound of his two brothers speeding to his room. </p><p>“What’s going on, you gremlin?” Wilbur had said a small smile playing on his face, he had always been overwhelmingly fond of the blonde boy. </p><p>The small boy then made his way under Wilbur’s legs (Wilbur had been extremely tall, he hadn’t grown since he was around 17, so it was safe to say he was 6’5, and Tommy was only 5ft give or take, like any normal 9 year old), so that he could jump on Wilbur’s back. </p><p>“You absolute goblin!” Wilbur had yelled, trying to keep Tommy from falling. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“You set me up! You bitch!” Tommy had yelled. </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes had widened, as he looked at Techno in the doorframe. </p><p>He quietly mumbled, “That’s not a nice word Tommy.” </p><p>“I know that’s why I used it.” </p><p>The three of them had all burst out laughing. </p><p>Wilbur had begun to jump, using Tommy on his back as an advantage, as the little boy giggled. </p><p>“Oh yeah, what if I did set you up huh? What’re you gonna do about it?” The tall brunette had thrown Tommy atop his bed while the pink haired man watched from the door. </p><p>Wilbur had begun to tickle Tommy until he couldn’t breathe - he pleaded “Stop, please Wilbur!” But continued giggling. It was Wilbur’s favorite sound in the world. </p><p>“Only if you say the magic words!” </p><p>“Please?” Tommy had tried, breathless. </p><p>“Nope. Try again.” Wilbur popped the ‘p’. </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for jumping on you!” </p><p>“Thank you.” Wilbur had finally given in, and sat beside the small boy. Techno had looked at them from a distance before joining his two brothers. </p><p>That was one of Tommy’s fondest memories, that Tuesday. He remembered when Phil came home to the three boys cuddling on Wilbur’s bed. He remembered being picked up, while he was half asleep by Phil, and being asked if he had a good day. He remembered him sleepily nodding, burying his head further into Phil’s chest. </p><p>He remembered when fights were fun. </p><p><i><b>You said that you made up before supper</b></i> </p><p>Tommy remembered when SapNap and George used to fight over the last dinner roll. It happened almost every time the 9 of them had an extra. Sometimes though, one of the boys would sneak it. Sometimes. </p><p>“Hey!” SapNap would shout, “Who took the last roll?” </p><p>The three boys would burst into laughter, as the other 6 in the room looked at them amused. </p><p>Once SapNap figured out that it was one of them, chairs would scrape the floor, as all 9 of the boys would try to get out of the dinning room and run as far as possible. </p><p>Tommy always got caught first, usually by Dream. He was the tallest, and slowest of the three, it was easier for him to get caught. He couldn’t run as fast, he wasn’t as agile, and he couldn’t hide as well. Sometimes, Tommy hated his height. </p><p>But, Dream would take the boy to the ground in silence, the only sound being Dream’s quiet wheezes and Tommy’s loud laughter. He always tried his best not to hurt the boy, after all, it was all in good fun. </p><p>Usually Punz and Callahan would tumble over one another until they both fell over, neither of them finding either of the boys. Of course, Tommy would laugh at them before turning and running away, afraid that they would take him down next. </p><p>Purpled would be found next, usually by George, because Purpled took the same route every time. To the left, down the hallway, up the staircase, through the bedrooms - </p><p>Purpled was always found second. He would’ve been thrown over George’s shoulder, and brought down the stairs as the duo laughed to the point they couldn’t breathe. </p><p>Now Tubbo - no one could find Tubbo. Even if Ponk and SapNap searched for hours. He was always a great hider, hiding in different spots every time, and somehow throughout the laughter and chaos within the house, he made it out. </p><p>He would always get to their Spot in a matter of minutes. He was the smallest, fastest, and most agile out of the three. </p><p>Tommy and Purpled would meet him there as soon as they both escaped, and they would talk and share stories until they fell asleep. </p><p>Tommy remembers when SapNap, Dream, and George would come and bring them home. Dream, being the tallest of the trio would always carry Tommy who was considerably taller than the other two boys. He remembered burying his face into Dream’s shoulder as his rhythmic steps would lure him into an even deeper sleep. </p><p>Tommy remembers feeling loved, and cared for in those moments. He felt immensely happy. And most importantly, Tommy felt deeply and incredibly safe. </p><p><i><b>You said that they hated you</b></i> </p><p>Tommy remembered when he fought with his brothers, like really fought. </p><p>When his mind would get messy, and tears ran down his face, and he would go to bed angry. When Phil would raise his voice, and Wilbur would make Tommy cry, and Techno would say that he was just trying to protect Tommy. </p><p>When the fights were real, they hurt. </p><p>They would always happen in their kitchen. Sometimes they were about Tommy, sometimes they were about Techno, sometimes they were about Wilbur, but they were never about Phil. Tommy couldn’t think about a single time in his stay at the Sleepy Boi’s house where Phil was anything but selfless and caring. The fights were never about Phil, but boy, was Phil involved in them. </p><p>All of the real ones, in all of them, Phil yelled. Phil yelled and cried, and Tommy felt sad. He never understood what they could’ve done to make Phil angry - It must have been bad. He was really young when most of the real ones happened, they never happened much, only once or twice a year, but they confused Tommy. </p><p>When Tommy was older, 12 or 13, he was much better at diffusing fights. He could always tell when something was wrong with his brothers, having spent most of his life - well, most of the bits he could remember - with them. He knew how to lighten the mood, how to get each one of them to laugh or smile, even when they were at their angriest or sadist. Not many real fights happened when Tommy was older, but when he was younger, he always got so sad. </p><p>He wanted everyone to be okay again, he didn’t understand why they were so mad at eachother, or at himself. He would cry, and yell, and try to understand. He would defend himself, but when it was about Wilbur or Techno, he could just watch. He didn’t know what to do, so he just cried, and cried. </p><p>It was one of the only times that his brothers saw him cry, even when he was hurt sparring, he would brush it off, and try to learn better. When his brothers fought, he felt so many things, so strongly. </p><p>He felt anger, sadness, confusion, and tiredness. He was always so tired when they fought. He would often fall asleep sat on the kitchen floor. </p><p>He felt so many things - but he never felt scared. </p><p>
  <i><b>You said you hated them too </b> </i>
</p><p>Fighting with Dream - the real fights, those were so different. </p><p>They were scary. </p><p>Dream often started on a point and kept with it, he was stubborn. He never admitted that he was wrong, not that he was most times, but still, when he was, he never admitted it. </p><p>Fights with Dream lasted a long time, they never happened, only two or three times in the time that Tommy had known him, but they lasted days. Dream would scream, and scream, and scream. He would bicker with SapNap until they both were crying, and yell at George until the brunette yelled back. </p><p>It was worse because he understood what was going on - his head wasn’t fuzzy, and his eyes weren’t glazed over with tears. He always knew why they were fighting, and he could do absolutely nothing to stop it. </p><p>When Dream was angry, really, really angry, he would throw things. </p><p>Dream - when Dream was angry, he got violent. </p><p>He never hurt Tommy, or anyone for that matter, but it was still terrifying. He would throw the closest object to him at the wall, whether it was a lantern, or wooden sword, or bowl, or carrot, he threw it. And he threw it hard. </p><p>He can point out every place on the living room wall where there had once been a hole. Where Dream had once thrown something above Tommy’s head, or next to Tubbo’s side. </p><p>Tommy was petrified when Dream threw things close to him - but as soon as the object neared one of his brothers, whether it was Purpled or Tubbo, Tommy snapped. </p><p>He yelled at Dream until he cried with anger. He screamed at Dream, telling him that there was absolutely no excuse for throwing things that could hurt his friends. Those were the moments that Tommy could see his family crumbling before his eyes. He saw Dream’s eyes fill with rage - thinking, who was this kid to tell him what to do - he saw George hesitantly try to calm Dream down. He saw SapNap sit and watch the entire scene unfold. More importantly he saw Tubbo curl into himself, scared for his life - Tommy knew that Tubbo’s parents fought a lot, but was never given intimate details - he saw the silent fear cross his best friend’s face. He saw the sadness in Purpled’s eyes, he saw the tears pool until they streamed across his face, Purpled hated watching his family tear itself apart - he couldn’t stand it. </p><p>Callahan, or Ponk, or Punz - whoever was home, would bring the teens out of the scene one by one, trying to not make Dream and whoever he was fighting with upset. They would often have to drag Tommy out, who was still trying to protect his brothers. Even if Dream was yelling at one of the kids, they would take them out of the situation. They didn’t need to see their older brother, the guy who had taken them under his wing, they didn't need to see Dream like this. </p><p>They shouldn’t be afraid. </p><p>But - they were. They were so, so afraid. They cried until their eyes were dry, and until the sun had set. They had to go home, but none of them wanted to. </p><p>Those nights, those nights they would spend anywhere else but Dream’s house. Anywhere else. And once they each had their own house, Dream wouldn’t see the three for days - sometimes weeks. </p><p>They were afraid - afraid of Dream. </p><p>But, Tommy loved Dream nonetheless, he was still his brother, and he still always had his best interest in his heart. </p><p>Right? </p><p><i><b>You said that there was bloodshed</b></i> </p><p>Tommy remembered the night that he thought was gonna destroy his brothers. </p><p>He was 10, it was a Thursday. It was raining. </p><p>It was 3 am. </p><p>Techno had missed curfew. He had missed it by 4 hours. </p><p>Tommy had never stayed up that late before, but his brothers kept pacing. It was impossible for him to fall asleep when the hushed whispers turned into loud bickering. The footsteps shook Tommy awake every time he got close, he pondered heading over to Tubbo’s house, but he knew that Phil would be mad if he left. He knew that Phil would never let him leave the house at night - not with the mobs nearby. </p><p>So, a sleepy Tommy had sat criss-crossed on the kitchen floor, nestled into the corner behind the kitchen table. His hands tightly wrapped around a small stuffed bear that WIlbur had given him when he was 8. It was the first thing that his brothers gave to him - a peace offering if you will. </p><p>When Techno had slammed the door shut, walking into the kitchen, Tommy had to put his hands over his ears. He was so, so, very tired. And the door was so loud - too loud. </p><p>He had known that there was going to be yelling. While Phil was worried for his brother’s safter, Tommy knew that Wilbur was mad. Really, really mad. The type of mad he got when Tommy went off into the woods without his permission, or the type of mad he got when the village kids made fun of Tommy for carrying around the stuffed bear. Wilbur was scary when he was mad, but Tommy was never scared of Wilbur. Of course not, Wilbur was his brother. Wilbur would never hurt Tommy. </p><p>There was yelling, so much yelling - </p><p>Phil had shouted at Techno for worrying both of the brothers. “You should be more aware of the time. You can’t make up the excuse that you didn’t know you were late this time Tech - you are 4 hours late!” </p><p>Techno had mumbled an excuse about being stopped by mobs, and having to help some villagers, but the three other boys knew that he just didn;t care that he was late. He didn’t see why it was such a big deal. </p><p>To be honest, Tommy hadn’t either, but he was 10, he didn’t understand a lot of things. Even if he was extremely mature, and intelligent for his age - Tommy still didn’t understand most adult things. </p><p>Wilbur had yelled about being reckless, and careless. “It’s like you don’t even care. Do you? If you did you would be here on time, like the rest of us! You knew that we would wait for you! Why didn;t you just come home?” </p><p>Tommy had known that Techno was making an argument for himself, but Tommy couldn’t understand. His mind was getting foggy, and his ears were ringing. </p><p>It was loud - so loud. And Tommy just wanted to sleep.</p><p>He had silently sobbed in the corner of the room. He doubted Techno knew he was even there. He was sure that the other two had forgotten - they wouldn’t yell like this in front of him, would they? He just wanted it all to stop. </p><p>Please stop yelling. </p><p>Please stop - </p><p>Everything had been too much. His clothes too itchy; his hair too long and in his face; his teddy bear hugged too tightly to his chest; the lights too bright. It was too loud. So loud - </p><p>“Just - Just stop” Tommy had screamed in the middle of his brothers’ shouting match. “Please. Please, stop yelling.” </p><p><i><b>You said you smiled before bed</b> </i> </p><p>Tommy remembered that night. The night that changed everything. </p><p>He wasn’t lying when he said that, that Monday night single handedly ripped his family apart. </p><p>Dream had thrown Tommy to the ground, something that he had done before - but never this maliciously. </p><p>He had yelled, and screamed, and shouted, until his face went red and he was sobbing. </p><p>Dream had snapped. </p><p>He had berated Tommy for always fooling around - “Everything is a joke to you? Isn’t it Tommy! Even after I tell you time and time and time again, you still laugh. You scream, you laugh! You make everything into a bit, a joke! You never take anything seriously do you? Can you just have one normal conversation? Can you just be normal Tommy? Jeez!”</p><p>George’s eyes had gone wide - he had never seen Dream this angry at Tommy before. He had really never seen Dream angry with Tommy at all. </p><p>Tommy’s mind had gone blank. He didn’t know what to do. What did he do to make Dream this mad - </p><p>Dream had yelled at the 15 year-old until he cried. </p><p>SapNap was speechless - he had never seen Tommy cry before. </p><p>Neither SapNap nor George did anything though - they just let Dream tear down the kid. </p><p>“Tommy, seriously! Do you ever even care? I ask you not to do something - you do it! I tell you not to touch something - you take it! Where are your boundaries man? Do you even have a conscience up in that thick skull of yours?” </p><p>Tommy just stared. He cried and stared. Everything was too much. He didn’t know what to do. He had never had anyone yell at him like that before. He was scared. He was scared of Dream. </p><p>“All you ever do is mess around and bring Tubbo into your stupid messes -” </p><p>Tubbo. He brought Tubbo into this. Tubbo. He shouldn’t have - why would he do that? This had nothing to do with Tubbo - </p><p>“Don’t ever mention Tubbo! He has nothing to do with this - he has nothing to do with this. You don’t get to do that - you don’t get to use Tubbo against me! I’ve known Tubbo my entire life! I’ve known him longer than you! He is my best friend - not yours! You don’t - you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to use him against me!” Tommy was out of breath - he was enraged. </p><p>He had stood up - stumbling. His vision was blurry, his head was foggy.</p><p>“You don’t get to call me your brother. You don’t get to call Tubbo your family. Family doesn’t treat each other the way you just treated me. All of my life I’ve had Tubbo - you don’t get to have him or me. I’m - I’m done.” Tommy had said. </p><p>“You would’ve been dead without me!” Dream screamed. </p><p>“Would’ve been better than this, you green bastard.” Tommy shouted, and flipped Dream off as he walked - stumbled, towards his shack. </p><p><i><b>You said that you forgave them</b> </i> </p><p>“Just - Just stop” Tommy had screamed in the middle of his brothers’ shouting match. “Please. Please, stop yelling.” </p><p>All three of his brothers had looked at him - he could only imagine how he must’ve looked. </p><p>He was small - he was only 10 - and curled up onto himself. His head was in his hands and his arms were wrapped around an old ratty teddy-bear that Wilbur had given to him 2 years ago. He had tears streaming down his face, and he looked so very distraught. </p><p>If Tommy were to describe how he must’ve looked, he would say pathetic. </p><p>If anyone were to ask one of his three brothers, they would all say the same thing: heart wrenching. </p><p>The three boys had looked at their little brother, who was clearly in so much pain. He didn’t know why they were yelling, or if he had done anything wrong. He was clearly overtired, and even scared. </p><p>Tommy remembered that they immediately stopped their yelling, and came over to the young boy. </p><p>He just wanted to sleep. </p><p>Phil had immediately consoled his youngest brother, telling him that he wasn’t in trouble, and that they were just having an argument. He put his hand against Tommy’s cheek brushing away his tears, and Tommy had immediately buried himself into the touch, letting Phil take the weight of his head. </p><p>Wilbur - who had done most of the yelling, felt bad. Really, terribly awful. He walked past Phil to pick up the young boy, crataling him to his chest. Tommy, who had seemingly only been keeping himself awake due to the yells of the older boys, almost instantly fell into a sleep-like state, while Wilbur carried him into Tommy’s bedroom. </p><p>Techno didn’t know what to do - he had never been great with feelings. But he knew he felt bad for causing Tommy to stay awake for so long, for him to be so upset. It was his fault after all. </p><p>When Tommy had been falling asleep that night - almost instantly as soon as Wilbur tucked him in and turned the lights off, he heard someone walk into his room. </p><p>“Hey, Toms. I know that you are almost asleep, but I want you to know that you are not in trouble. I’m sorry for keeping you up so long. I’m sorry that you had to hear that. You can sleep in tomorrow, okay? I’ll make sure Phil and Wil don’t wake you.” Techno’s monotone voice made Tommy fall into a deep sleep even faster. </p><p>If when Tommy woke up the next afternoon, there were a few extra blueberry pancakes waiting for him, exactly how he liked them, no one felt the need to mention it. </p><p>Tommy felt happy. He always did - he knew his brothers always loved him. </p><p><i><b>So why do you look so numb </b>  </i> </p><p>There was no apology made by Dream. </p><p>Tommy waited in his house for days. He waited inside for three days straight. He kept crying, and crying, and crying, and Dream never came. </p><p>He kept telling himself that Dream wasn’t really as upset as he seemed, but he saw the look on the older man’s face when he was yelling at him. Dream hated Tommy - and Tommy didn’t know why. </p><p>When he looked in his chest, on the fourth day- he saw something, something worse than death itself. </p><p>Dream had taken his disks. </p><p>Tommy had run to Dream’s house. He had tripped and scraped his knee, and he fell on his face, and he cried. But he kept running. </p><p>Tommy begged and begged and begged. He said that he was sorry. He said he would never yell at Dream again. He said that he would do anything. </p><p>“No. I won’t give you your disc’s back. Go cry to someone else.” </p><p>Tommy watched his world crumble. </p><p>
  <i><b>You said family went to war </b>  </i>
</p><p>Tommy had run. He was crying too hard to make it back to his base - he needed someone - he needed - he needed Wilbur. </p><p>Wilbur had consoled the young boy, reminded of the day that Techno had come home late. He hated Dream. He wanted Dream to die. How dare he make Tommy cry - how dare he tear his little brother to pieces - how dare he </p><p>He took the discs. </p><p>Techno would be so pissed. </p><p>Wilbur wished that his other brothers were here right now, they were good at handling Tommy. It was so much easier to take care of his younger brother with his two others by his side. </p><p>He was sure that Tommy wanted them as well. </p><p>He wanted to kill Dream. </p><p>
  <i><b>Am I not family anymore? </b> </i>
</p><p>Dream’s hands shook as he stared at himself in the mirror. </p><p>He can’t believe he did that to Tommy - he can’t believe he did that - </p><p>He saw George enter the room behind him, looking extremely upset. </p><p>At Dream? </p><p>“What did you do?” George demanded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you liked this!! </p><p>This is the poem (written by me): </p><p>"You said family went to war<br/>You said that you have done it before<br/>You said that you fought your brothers<br/>You said that you made up before supper<br/>You said that they hated you<br/>You said you hated them too<br/>You said that there was bloodshed<br/>You said you smiled before bed<br/>You said that you forgave them<br/>So why do you look so numb<br/>You said family went to war<br/>Am I not family anymore? "</p><p>This is the longest One-Shot I've ever written - it took a long time. SO, consider this your 1 mil sub special!</p><p>Tell me what you think below, I always love to see your comments, and I will see you next time!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645064">When Did Three Turn Into Two?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFreeCook1es/pseuds/HaveFreeCook1es">HaveFreeCook1es</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>